As a rule, maximum mobile station number being on service in a particular base station may be calculated manually through Mobile Switching Center (MSC) that processes call setting and switching of a traffic path, in the state of directly maintaining traffic either between test mobile stations or the test mobile stations and fixed subscribers in such a way that system operators set up the test mobile stations in the service area of the base station and provide communication service to general users to measure maximum traffic capacitance of the base station.
In the above case, however, a number of operators are needed to set the multiple mobile stations to a traffic state and it must be inevitably carried to monitor the existence of the mobile stations being abruptly cut from the traffic state and again make the cut mobile station to the traffic state. Therefore, many operators are needed to calculate maximum traffic capacitance of the base station, which results in difficulty in traffic calculation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,792 shows network traffic analysis, which comprises the steps of receiving real traffic data, computing a steady state distribution function and power spectral function from the data, generating a stochastic model of a nonnegative rate random process using frequency domain techniques, inputting the nonnegative rate random process in a queue of the network node, performing queuing analysis on the queue and constructing the network node using the design of the network node. This technique, however, causes traffic computation to be difficult and complex because of receiving real traffic data, providing a traffic model and analyzing the same by means of stochastic access.